A Monster or An Angel? Part 2
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: Marinna has the life she never thought she would have. She has a husband that loves her and three beautiful children that mean the world to her. But, she is dying and with yet another baby on the way. How is she going to take this new turn in her life after getting the thing she has wanted for years?
1. Chapter 1

I look out at the backyard and watch the children play with each other and bright smiles on their faces. Jasper walks up behind me and he wraps his arms around my waist and rubs my slightly large belly. It has been a few months since we made the decision to wait until after the baby was born. Carlisle has been monitoring my treatments and results since we started my little treatment. Since we began I have only had a few bumps, but nothing to make us go to plan B just yet. Jasper kisses my shoulder and he rubs my stomach. Our little angel dances around at the feeling of her daddy's hands rubbing her.

"You woke her up," I giggle. Jasper chuckles and he nuzzles his nose against the edge of my ear.

"She was going to wake up soon anyways since we are about to get on a plane to go see everyone back home," Jasper purrs. I sigh at the trip back to Washington for the holidays. Being almost six months pregnant does not help me when it comes to a plane ride where I am forced to sit or lay on the bed. "Did you pack everything in case we stay longer?"

"Jasper, I am sure your family and mine have many things for the baby when we get there," I say and roll my eyes. Manny runs to the house with Christian and Christine not far behind him. "You three ready to go?"

"Yes, mama," the children say and run to get their bags. I pat Jasper's hands and then waddle my way over to get the bags. My darling five year old twin's come bouncing down the hallway first and giggle as they stand by me with hand on their baby sister. Manny is still in his room.

"Emanuel Call-Whitlock, let's get going," Jasper says. Manny is now officially Jasper's son and we hyphenated his two last names. We are now a big happy family.

"Papa, where did you put my sketchbook?" Manny asks from his room.

"Mama put it in your backpack," Jasper says. "Chrissy, put your jacket on please so you will have it at grandpa's house. Christian, you going to help mama to the car?"

"Yes, papa," the twins said. I shake my head with a smile and follow my little helper out to the car.

"Jasper, we have to hurry up or the pilot is going to take off without us," I say and help Christian get in his booster. Christine comes out with her new scarf in her hand and her father's smile on her face. Manny walks out while talking to Jasper about something at school. "Princess, did you grab your snacks for the flight?"

"Mama, Christian ate it," Christine says. Christian turns red and sticks his tongue out at Christine.

"Christian, be nice to your sister. Manny, help Christine with her seatbelt please?" I say. Jasper takes my hand and he helps me into the car. "Honey, I am fine."

"I know, but I want both my ladies at ease for a bit," Jasper says and kisses the top of my hand. I roll my eyes and buckle up.

* * *

We arrive in Seattle and the children are now bouncing off the wall with excitement. I rub my face when we get into the car and the children are talking loudly. Jasper smiles and takes my hand. The drive takes us an hour, but it feels like days and we arrive at the Cullens' just in time for dinner and Esme has yet again outdone herself. The moment we get out of the car, we are all attacked into hugs.

"How are you feeling?" everyone asks when they give me a hug. I smile and give them a small gist of how I am feeling. Jasper puts his around my waist and we walk inside with everyone.

"Uncle Emmett!" the children scream and run at Emmett to tackle him to the ground. Rosalie smiles when Emmett begins to play with the children.

"Well, I see that you two are doing well," Esme says with a smile. She leads us to the kitchen and pours me a cup of tea. "How is the little princess?"

"She is doing alright, she likes to dance when her papa touches her," I say with a smile. Jasper rubs my stomach and our little girl starts to dance. "Just like that."

"Jasper, let your daughter sleep and stop bothering her mother," Esme teases Jasper.

"Mom, she is my daughter and I want her to know that her papa loves her," Jasper pouts. I pat his cheek and kiss his lips softly.

"She knows it and do the children," I say with a wide smile. Jasper chuckles and goes to get our bags into our rooms. Esme shakes her head and she starts to get the food onto plates for the children. "Esme, do you think I made the right choice?"

"Sweetie, you made the choice you thought was the best right now. I am on your side no matter what you choose," Esme says. She puts a plate in front of me and smiles when she puts the other three plates on the island.

"Angels, grandma made dinner for you," I say loudly. The children rush into kitchen and scramble into the chairs. I help them up and then go to stand next to Manny.

"Marinna, have a seat so you can rest your feet from carrying my niece around," Emmett says, as he walks in and ruffles my hair. "I really do like the blonde you put in, how did Jasper react when you got it dyed again?"

"I was furious and told her not to do that again while she was still pregnant," Jasper answers and I smile at Emmett. "Baby, please sit down and rest. I don;t want you stressing yourself out too much."

"I am fine, the baby is fine, the two of us only did the dishes at home and took a nice plane and car ride with our family. Esme, when is your husband coming home? I need him here to defend me a little," I say. Esme gives me a sideways hug and gives her boys a look that makes them smile like they are little kids and look away. Rosalie walks in with a worried look on her face.

"Sam, Jacob and Embry want to see you," Rosalie says.


	2. Chapter 2

I freeze in my spot and I stare at Rosalie in shock. Jasper walks over to me and takes the plate from my hands. Everyone, except for the children, look at me in wonder of what I am about to do.

"I will be out in a few minutes and I want to meet them by the house. Emmett, stay with the children and make sure they don't come outside," I say. I walk upstairs to get my large wool wrap and turn to see Jasper standing at the door.

"Marinna, are you sure you want to do this? It has been a few months since you last saw them," Jasper says.

"This might be the last time they get to see me, Jasper," I weakly say. He sighs and nods his head. We downstairs and into the backyard hand in hand with Rosalie not far behind. Jacob, Sam, and Embry walk through the trees with Seth and Quil not far behind them.

"You look well, Marinna," Jacob says. I nod my head and look at Sam. He has hurt in his eyes and I can tell he has been hurting these past few months.

"How did you know I was bring the family up to visit?" I ask.

"Nessie told us not too long ago," Jacob says. I smile and hold my wrap closer against me. "How are the children?"

"They are fine, getting bigger and doing very well in school," I say. Jasper holds me closer to him when Embry looks at me. "How is Paxton, Embry?"

"He is growing strong like his older brother and he is talking more," Embry says. I do not move and turn my attention back to Sam.

"Sammie," I say softly. Sam winces at the old name and he closes his eyes. I cannot help but look up at Jasper and rub my nose against him.

"Marinna, why did you not tell us you were coming? How is it Billy, Sue, and Charlie were the only ones that knew about this?" Sam asks. I hear a hint of a growl towards the end and know his temper is burning.

"I did not want to talk to either of you after what you did the last time I saw you all. So, I told dad, Sue, and Charlie only and asked them to not say a word," I say.

"I am your cousin and Jacob is your brother. How could you do that to us?" Sam snaps. I growl and Jasper's hands ball up into fists.

"Don't start that right now," I growl. My wrap peeks part of my belly and the boys stiffen.

"So, you are having another one," Sam says. Jasper snarls and moves his foot a little. I grab his arm and lay his hand on my stomach. Our baby girl moves when I rub Jasper's hand on my stomach and it calms him down. Jasper turns and looks down at her baby with his hand rubbing my stomach.

"Calm down, Jazz," I mutter and cup his face.

"I think it is time for you all to leave," Rosalie says.

"You cannot tell us what to do," Embry says. I turn and roar at them. All of the boys jump and take a few steps back. Jasper holds me close to him and he kisses the top of my head.

"Leave us, I don't want anymore of this pain and stress on my wife and daughter," Jasper says.

"Can I see Manny?" Embry. I turn to see Manny looking through the window with a sad face. He turns and runs away when he see Embry looking at him.

"No, you lost him when you said those things," I say and then go inside quickly. Manny is sitting on the couch in front of the window facing the front of the house. "Sweetie?"

"Yes, mama?" Manny asks and he looks at em with sad eyes. I smile a little and give him a hug once I am seated on the couch. Many holds onto me and he quietly cries in my arms and I rub his back. "Why is he here after abandoning me like he did?"

"He finally sees the pain he has caused you, baby, and he wants to make it up. It is up to you, but I don't want anything to happen to you since everything bad that has happened to you was from your dad," I say honestly. Manny sighs and sniffles while he wipes his eyes. "I love you no matter what you choose and so does papa and your siblings."

"I don't want to talk to daddy and I don't want to see him," Manny says. I give a small nod and kiss the top of his curly head. "I love you, mama."

"I love you too, baby," I say. Manny sits up and kisses my cheek.

"MARINNA!" I hear Embry growl. There is a snarl and loud roars. I get up as fast as I can and I run outside to see that the boys have phased and are edging Jasper and Rosalie to fight them. I run over to Jasper and grab his arm when he makes a movement to strike at Sam. Sam roars and lifts his paw to strike at Jasper, but I pull Jasper away and turn my body so Sam's claws get my back. Rosalie gasps and Jasper stares at me in horror just as Sam's paw back up and I turned to look at him. Sam's widen when he sees my face and his paw collides with the left side of my face when Jacob tackles him. I scream and grab my face to help stop the pain. Jasper and Rosalie run over and try to get me to let them see the damage.

"You attacked one of us on our lands!" Rosalie snarls. I grab her arm and mumble for her to stop. I hear Edward, Bella, Alice, and Carlisle come around the house. The pack leaves and go back to their side of the treaty line. Carlisle lifts my chin and removes my hands to look at my face.

"She will be alright, we just have to get some pain medication while she heals," Carlisle says. I groan and grab the ground when I feel a sharp pain radiate through me. "Jasper, I need you to focus because she is going to need you soon."

"No, I cannot touch her," Jasper whispers. I grab his arm and take deep breathes. "Marinna, baby, relax, you are going to stress the baby out."

"She is moving too much," I say.

"Alice, go get an area ready and I want the children away from the room for a moment," Carlisle orders. Edward gently picks me up and carries me inside and into the room Alice is almost done preparing. I am placed on my right side and everyone moves around me. My breathing is wheezy and my eyes are too heavy to keep open. Why is it I always do things that get me hurt and regret it later? Jasper takes my hand and he rubs my arm softly. I keep one of my hands on my stomach and try to calm my baby down. Jasper places his cool hand on mine and leans down to kiss my head.

"How are you two doing?" Jasper asks. I nod and curl my toes in pain when another wave of pain runs through me. "Carlisle, she is healing faster than we though."

"Good, okay, I need a few people to keep a hold on her while I put this into her back. Marinna, try not to fight be when I poke you with this," Carlisle says. A few pairs of hands grab my back as Carlisle cuts the back of my shirt and wrap. I feel his cool hand and then something pricks my skin and it burns suddenly. I let out a scream and try to wiggle around to get free. Jasper covers my mouth and he coos to me as the burning sensation goes through me. The pain passes and I am left crying and holding onto Jasper as my body heals quickly with only small white lines where the scars would have been.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella plays with Reneesme and Christine in the living room and they are doing each other's nails. Christine smiles brightly and she looks like Jasper suddenly in that small moment. I sip my tea and turn to look out the window to watch the snow fall. I sit in the other room on the other side of the stairs with my legs propped up on a ottoman and in a comfy chair that seems to have been designed for pregnant women. Jasper comes back from a hunt with a smile on his face and snow in his hair.

"Did you enjoy your snack?" I tease. Jasper sits down on the ottoman and props my feet on his lap. He begins to massage my feet right on my sensitive spots. "Jasper, stop that. We are at your parents' place."

"All the more fun," Jasper says. I shake my head and push him with my foot. Jasper growls softly as he grabs my leg and makes a trail of kisses from my ankle and up to my round belly. "How is the little princess doing this morning?"

"She has been calm and sleeping since I woke up," I giggle. Jasper runs his finger along the side of my stomach and our little girl does not stir. "Jazz?"

"Yes, dear?" Jasper asks and kisses my stomach softly.

"Do you want more children after the baby is born and I am healed from the surgery?" I ask nervously. Jasper looks at me and raises a brow.

"Of course, I want a big family and I want us to have as many angels as you want. I want you happy and I want to have as many children," Jasper says. I smile and cup his face softly. "I love you, Marinna Whitlock."

"I love you too, Jasper Whitlock," I say. Emmett lets out a warrior shout and carries the boys inside over his shoulders. "Emmett, be careful with my boys."

"Don't worry, Marinna, I got them. You think you are going to make it to the high school reunion?" Emmett says with a smile.

"Yes, I will be okay to go. Boys, got wash up so you guys can eat breakfast," I say with my motherly tone. Today was Jasper's high school reunion. I cannot believe it has been almost ten years since he got out of high school and I met him not long after. I look at Manny and suddenly realise that he is not seven anymore, I have seen him as a seven year old for awhile now. He is actually nine and becoming a big boy. Manny laughs at Emmett and Christian playing around and he ties his long hair up in a small ponytail.

"Emanuel, help you sister wash her hands, please," Jasper says. Manny goes to go get Christine and he smiles at his little sister. I jump when the baby starts to move and she moves around quickly.

"Oh, the princess is awake now that she heard papa's voice," I giggle. Jasper kneels before me and he rubs my stomach soothingly as he whispers to the baby. I cannot help but to smile as I watch Jasper talk to my stomach. Christian runs over with a smile and he crawls in my lap.

"What are you doing little man?" Jasper chuckles. Christian looks his father with a side smile that makes his beautiful hazel eyes sparkle.

"I am hiding from Uncle Emmett," Christian says softly. Emmett rounds the corner and he laughs when he sees where Christian is hiding.

"That is cheating, hiding with your mommy is not fair," Emmett pretends to pout. Christian giggles and he lays his head on my shoulder. I notice something on his neck and stiffen. I turn my son's head and look at his neck to get a better look at it.

"Christian, what in the world did you touch?" I ask quickly. Jasper sits up and pulls Christian's shirt down and I see it is going down his back.

"I was flying through a tree last night and I fell. It hurt really bad, mama," Christian says. Emmett walks over and he raises a brow when he sees the mark. I lift Christian's shirt and gasp when I see that they are scratches from nails.

"Jazz," I say. Jasper takes Christian from me and stands our son on his feet and then looks at the scratches.

"Christian, tell me where you got these," Jasper says, as calmly as possible.

"Ummmmmm, I was out playing with Nessie and then a big old bear came at me out of nowhere," Christian says. I close my eyes and try not to panic as I think about everything that could have happened. "Manny was taking a walk with Aunt Rose and Christine."

"Emmett, can you go get Reneesme?" I ask clamly. Emmett walks out and then returns with my darling niece. "Sweetie, what happened when you and Christian were playing the forest the other day?"

"We were playing tag and one of the wolves came out and attacked us. Chistian yelled at the wolf and it went away when it looked at him and left a small scratch on his back. Are we in trouble?" Reneesme says. I shake my head and kiss the top of her head. Emmett takes the children to the kitchen just as Bella and Edward walk into the room.

"I want to go and see them," I say, as I get to my feet.

"And do what?" Bella asks with a little worry. Jasper takes my hand when I take a deep breathe and put my hand on my stomach. "You might lose your temper and you could shift and then hurt the baby."

"Not with Jasper and you two there," I say with a big smile. Bella and Edward reluctantly agree to go with to the reservation with me.

* * *

We pull into Billy's driveway and I hurry inside. Billy jumps when he sees me and he stares as I make my way to Jacob's room and kick the door open. Jacob shouts and he covers himself with his blanket when he sees me in his room. Jasper is talking to Billy to help explain what is going on. I growl and grab Jacob's neck and drag him outside.

"Marinna, please stop!" Jacob begs. I throw him outside in only his shorts to let him freeze a little.

"Call them here!" I shouts. Bella tries not to smile from the car and Edward bites his lip to do the same. "Call Sam here and the packs! Right now, or I will castrate you right now!"

"Marinna, honey, calm down," Jasper says and he puts his hands on my shoulders. I take deep breathes and Jacob looks at me in shock, but calls for Sam the second and third in commands of each pack. I will find out who hurt my son one way or another.


End file.
